


The Little Boy with Ocean Eyes

by phckingandroids



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phckingandroids/pseuds/phckingandroids
Summary: Ethan is stressed out. He doesn’t want to bother Tyler and Mark. Little Ethan doesn’t have the best judgement. Fluff ensues.





	The Little Boy with Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and first thing I’ve written in about six years. So forgive me if it’s bad.

Ethan sat in his room, the stress of how many videos he needed to finish editing by the end of the day was consuming him. The fact that he was alone wasn’t helping him either, even though he wasn’t completely alone. Mark and Tyler were downstairs, planning a new video. He should be able to just go get them whenever he needed to, but the task at hand, mixed with his own determination to get everything done, left him unable to leave his seat. 

Ethan let out a shaky sigh as he stared at his computer screen. There was no point in staring though, as his mind felt so all over the place that he couldn’t seem to focus on any one part of his work. He pinched his eyebrows together and ran his fingers through his hair, the overwhelming need to de-stress was trying to take over. But he couldn’t let it. He had so much to get done today, but he was never good at ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him work would never be as much fun as play. This feeling stressed Ethan out even more as he tried to push it to the side, but could feel himself ultimately failing. Oh god, why today? 

Meanwhile Tyler and Mark were trying to wrap things up with their current project, when they heard a loud banging noise for upstairs followed by a pitiful whine, the sound muffled by the walls. The two men paused what they were doing, making brief eye contact with each other with worried expressions, before quickly getting up to go investigate. Mark knocked on the door, but when he got no response, he quickly opened the door anyway. On the ground he saw Ethan sprawled out the the carpeted floor, tears quietly streaming down his cheeks, his chair laying on the ground next to him. Ethan was holding the back of his head with both hands, and he began to sniffle as he looked at the two older men with a fearful expression. 

Tyler quickly got on the floor next to Ethan and scooped the younger boy up, being cautious of his apparent head injury he was still covering with his hands. Mark knelt next to the two and gently tilted Ethan’s head back by his chin, so they made eye contact. 

“What happened Eth? Are you okay?” Mark gently asked. He was carefully examining the boy, to search for any other injuries, and to try to see what kind of headspace Ethan was in. The only response Ethan gave was when he closed his eyes tightly and let out a light sob. Tyler began rubbing his back softly, trying to soothe the crying boy into giving them a response. 

As the tears began to stop, Ethan opened his eyes again looking at the two older men. He spoke up, voice cracking from the tears. 

“Was spinnin’ and I fell.” The young boy mumbled as he glanced at his chair that had toppled to the ground the same time he did. He made eye contact with the older men, trying to gage their reactions. They both remained static in their concerned expressions as Mark spoke up again, repeating his question. 

“Are you okay, Ethan?” He watched Ethan slowly nod his head. Tyler took both of Ethan’s hands in his own, lowering them from the affected area, to see the extent of the damage, but was pleased to see that Ethan’s scalp was only a little red from the impact, and had no contusions. 

“Why were you spinning, Ethan?” Mark asked him, curious to know the reason for his accident.

“Was bored.” Ethan answered shortly. Mark was used the short answers from him when he was in headspace. Knowing the boy’s current mental state, Mark spoke up again, but used his Big Boy Voice. 

“Ethan. Spinning on chairs is dangerous. We don’t do that.” He scolded him, with a stern finger pointing at the young boy. Mark watched as Ethan subsided deeper into headspace before his eyes. Ethan’s eyes widened as he nodded at Mark. 

Tyler pulled Ethan a little closer to him, whispering in his ear, “You’re okay, baby boy. Everything is okay.” This made a shiver roll down Ethan’s spine. 

“Alright,” Mark sighed, “Let’s all go downstairs. We can put on a movie and you can play with-“ He was cut off by the young boy whining back at him.

“Nooo!” Ethan complained, trying to wiggle free from Tyler’s embrace, with no luck. 

“Why not, baby boy?” Mark asked. 

“I got so much to do!” Ethan cried out, making grabby hands towards his computer, hoping Tyler would understand and let him get back to work. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna get a whole lot done like this, little man.” Ethan huffed and crossed his arms on top of Tyler’s that were still wrapped around his waist. “We’re gonna go downstairs, watch a movie, eat some food, and then when you’re feeling big again I’ll let you back upstairs. Deal?” Ethan modded, not pleased that he couldn’t finish his work, but definitely pleased that he got to spend time with his Daddies. 

Tyler stood up, shifting Ethan so he was now holding him bridal style, and carried him downstairs to the couch, cuddling him close, and kissing his head but avoiding the sore area. 

Mark was upstairs grabbing a few things for the little boy, before returning to the others on the couch. Ethan’s eyes lit up as he saw his favorite stuffed dog, his big pack of crayons, and several pieces of paper for him to draw on. Mark pulled Ethan out of Tyler’s embrace as he helped him get into his raccoon onesie. Ethan plopped down on the floor and popped his thumb in this mouth, and the two older men watched him try to draw with his non-dominant hand. Marked sighed and marched back upstairs and brought back Ethan’s gray pacifier that matched his onesie, replacing his thumb with the paci. 

Mark headed to the kitchen and started cooking mac n cheese. As he was stirring the macaroni he glanced over and saw Tyler gently rubbing circles on Ethan’s back, as he watched the little scribble on paper contently. The sight brought a smile to Mark’s face. He loved being Ethan’s daddy, and loved sharing him with Tyler. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. 

When he finished the mac n cheese he gave a serving to both Tyler and Ethan, then sat on the couch. 

“What movie should we watch?” Mark asked, turning on the TV. 

“Paw Patrol!” Ethan exclaimed, bouncing where he was sitting. 

“That’s not a movie, bud.” Mark said with a chuckle. 

“Paw! Patrol!” Ethan insisted, bouncing more in his seat. This earned a chuckle out of Tyler. Mark sighed and put on Paw Patrol. There was no way he wouldn’t go to the ends of the world to make his little happy.


End file.
